


Brady Bunch

by klutzy_girl



Category: The Fosters
Genre: Artificial Insemination, Babies, Childbirth, F/F, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena thinks they really are becoming another version of the Brady Bunch when she and Stef decide to expand their family again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brady Bunch

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Fosters (or the Brady Bunch) and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

A year and a half after Stef and Lena adopted Callie and Jude, they started to discuss expanding their family. And this time, neither wanted to adopt. The idea of being pregnant appealed to Lena. And since Stef had already been pregnant once before and was a cop, Lena was automatically decided upon to carry a potential baby. However, first they wanted to talk it over with the kids and think about it some more. A baby was a huge step and this was something that shouldn’t be taken lightly. Plus, they had a lot to think about, especially in regards to money. Stef and Lena wanted to be absolutely sure they wanted to do this.

“Another little brother or sister? I’m in.” Mariana was the first one to support her mothers and she wouldn’t be the last. 

Jesus was a little unsure. “Could we handle a baby?”

“I was pregnant with Brandon. I know how to take care of a baby and I could help everyone else figure it out,” Stef pointed out to her son. 

“Good point,” he conceded. And then, Jesus supported them. 

“Will you still love me?” Jude didn’t want to ask, but he had to know.

“Of course we will, sweetheart. Another child would never change the way we feel about you. We love all of you more than you could ever imagine.” Lena hugged him and then kissed the top of his head.

“I can help out if you want me to,” Callie volunteered. She had taken care of Jude mostly all his life and she didn’t mind helping them out all that much just as long as everyone else chipped in too. 

“That’s sweet, Callie. Thank you. And Brandon?”

He shrugged. “I’m going to be the oldest anyway and moving out for college soon, so I don’t care either way. Go and get knocked up.” 

“Just remember that we’re only thinking about this so don’t get your hopes up. We’re also perfectly fine with you five if we decide not to do this.” Stef just smiled and waited for them to continue this conversation. She wasn’t disappointed.

Two days later, as they lay in bed, Lena brought the subject up again. “Do you think we have enough money for this? I want to get pregnant, but I’m scared at the same time.”

Stef stroked her cheek. “You don’t have to be scared, love. If we decide to do this, the kids and I will be with you every step of the way. And you know we have enough money. We made sure our finances were in order when we bought the new house. Remember?”

Lena nodded. “That is true. I forgot about that. But this is a really big decision and it’ll change our whole lives, just like when we decided to adopt the twins and Jude and Callie.”

“And they were good decisions. We don’t regret our children. Why would we regret this one?”

She suddenly laughed. “I just realized we’ll have six kids and we really will be another version of the Brady Bunch.”

Stef laughed with her. “That’s cute. Nice job remembering what I said that night. So you want to do this? You ready to get knocked up?”

Lena shook her head. “Not sure I’m ready, but is anybody ready when they get pregnant? I definitely want to do this.”

Decision made, Stef and Lena decided to visit a fertility clinic. They wanted to schedule the pregnancy so the due date coincided with Lena’s summer vacation, but they weren’t even sure if that would work. They also had to decide between artificial insemination and IVF, but they made that decision quickly – artificial insemination was cheaper and their insurance covered it. 

Choosing a sperm donor was the hardest part – They considered Mike, but quickly rejected that idea since that was something neither of them wanted. 

“You should choose a redhead. I would love a ginger brother or sister,” Mariana commented as she looked over the files with her mothers. 

Callie snorted. “I can’t believe you just said that. You should choose a doctor or something. Maybe this currently non-existent baby would be really smart then.” 

Stef and Lena briefly looked at each other, considering the idea. “Maybe.”

After a few weeks, the two finally settled on a sperm donor they liked (all five of the kids helped and narrowed the list down to those they thought were the best) and once Lena was ovulating, she was artificially inseminated on a Friday afternoon one September day, three months after they decided to try for a baby.

Two weeks later, Lena and Stef waited impatiently (and terrified) in the doctor’s office as they waited for the blood test results. “I want you to know that no matter what she tells us, we’ll be fine. Don’t be discouraged or disappointed if the test is negative. And we’re going to have a baby if it’s positive!” Lena was determined to be strong for her wife.

Lena squeezed her hand. “I know, Stef. You’re only freaking me out even more than I already am.”

“Sorry, love.”

“It’s okay.” Lena gasped when the doctor stepped in.

She stepped in and smiled at them both. “Congratulations, Miss Adams and Miss Foster. You’re going to have a baby.”

Even though she had been hoping for this, Lena was still in shock. She stared in wide-eyed shock when Stef unexpectedly squealed and hugged her. “We’re having another baby, Lena. This is real. You’re pregnant!”

“Holy shit, I’m pregnant.” Lena’s face broke into a smile and she hugged Stef as hard as she could and then kissed her. 

“Let’s go celebrate.” Stef wished they could hide this from the kids until Lena was past the first miscarriage, but they couldn’t because all of them knew this was happening soon. It wouldn’t be a good idea to lie to them either.

“I love that idea.” Lena giggled and leaned into her wife as they left the doctor’s appointment. Needless to say, the kids were thrilled when their mothers got home and informed them they were getting another sibling. Jesus was able to put ketchup on his hot dog, but accidentally squirted it at the fridge when Stef and Lena broke the news to them.

Morning sickness kicked in three weeks later, but Stef, Brandon, Callie, Jesus, Mariana, and Jude were there for her when Lena needed them. They tended to scatter when the mood swings kicked in (no one could take the crying), but Stef quickly put a stop to that.

Brandon and Jesus started putting together the crib while Mariana, Callie, and Jude began decorating the nursery to surprise their mothers. It shocked no one when Lena burst into tears the first time she saw the room. Stef and Lena helped finish it up, but they thanked their children for the effort they put into starting the nursery for them.

In Lena’s sixth month of pregnancy, she noticed her wife looking at her and she stared at her. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Stef put a hand on her swelling stomach and smiled when the baby kicked. Lena loved that fluttering feeling even when it kept her awake all night. “You look so beautiful carrying our child, love.”

“I don’t feel beautiful.” Lena really didn’t. These past six months had been the most exhausting of her life, but she wouldn’t change them for anything. She was never going to get pregnant again (that was easy enough), but that was beside the point anyway since she and Stef had decided six kids were enough. Four teenagers was hard enough work along with a pre-teen. A baby was only going to add to the chaos. They’d continue to foster kids, though. 

“Well, you are and don’t you think any differently.” To prove her point, Stef kissed her and the two made out in the hallway for a few minutes before being interrupted.

“Gross. Can we limit the PDA please?” Jesus questioned. 

The two women laughed. “Hey, you walked in on us so you don’t get to complain.”

“You complained when you walked in on me and Talya that one time.”

“That’s because you are still a teenager and our child. You can just have safe sex, but we don’t want to see it.” Stef laughed when Brandon rolled her eyes at her.

The nursery was finally completed about a month later. Lena was grateful for one less thing she had to worry about and thanked them all repeatedly. Even Mike stopped by to help a few times because he was sick of Stef complaining to him (he pointed out that she had acted the same way during her pregnancy with Brandon, something she didn’t want to admit) about how they were working to get it done.

Three days after school let out for the summer and a few days before her due date, Lena went into labor. Stef was working so she relied on her children to time her contractions for her for the time being. She didn’t want to go to the hospital until her water broke or her contractions were five minutes apart, whichever came first.

“Should we call Mom?” Mariana asked Callie as they watched Lena double over because of the pain.

Callie shook her head. “Lena said not to call for a little bit longer. She’ll tell us when it’s time.” She wanted to call her other mother, too, though since Lena was freaking her out.

“I don’t like seeing her like this.” Jude was worried and all of them could tell.

“She’s going to be fine and so is the baby. Don’t panic, little man.” Jesus smiled at him and he and Brandon worked hard to distract both him and Lena.

When Lena’s water finally broke two hours later, it was Callie who called Stef to inform her they were heading to the hospital.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can,” a now panicked Stef promised her daughter. With her hands shaking it took a few minutes to hang up her cell phone.

Mike shot her a questioning look. “What’s going on?”

“Lena’s having the baby. Where are my fucking keys?” Stef felt around for them, but couldn’t find what she needed.

“Stef, calm down. It’s going to be okay. I’ll take you since you’re clearly not calm enough to drive. You’ll end up getting into an accident.” He didn’t want Stef to get hurt or for her to hurt others.

“You’d do that for me?” She had given up on looking for her keys. Stef knew they were somewhere in her pocket, but they were hidden from her.

He nodded. “Come on, let’s go.” Mike had Stef at the hospital in less than fifteen minutes.

Seven hours later, Lena and Stef welcomed their sixth child, a daughter. The entire family crowded around the hospital bed to meet their baby sister. “So this is Piper Katherine?” Mariana absolutely loved the name.

Lena nodded. “I can’t believe this beautiful little girl caused me so much pain. So glad I’m never doing that again even though the end result was worth it.” 

“Thank you so much for giving her to me. To all of us.” Stef was absolutely in awe of her wife. Even when she was in pain, Lena had stayed strong and had only broken down into tears twice. 

“Thank you for encouraging me. I never could have done this without you. All of you kids helped in your own way.”

“She has your eyes and nose,” Jude told Lena. He was excited to be a big brother even though he was wary of the baby waking him in the middle of the night. 

“Can I hold Piper?” Mariana had waited enough and she couldn’t stand it anymore. She needed to hold the newborn.

Lena shifted the baby into her other daughter’s arms and watched as the two bonded. “Now we really do have our Brady Bunch. Three girls, three boys.” 

“Four teenagers, a pre-teen, and a newborn. God help us.” Stef was looking forward to it, though.

So was Lena and she laughed. “We need to get a picture of all us together for the first time.” Luckily, a nurse happily took one with all eight of them when she showed up. 

Lena and Stef were glad they had decided to expand their family and never regretted the decision. Adopting Callie and Jude had been the right choice and so was this. Piper completed their family and fit right in with everyone else. That was all they could ask for, even on the (very rare) bad days.


End file.
